Back in Action
by Lovergal21
Summary: MY OLD ACCOUNT HERE HAS MY FIRST STORY NEW FOUND LIFE POSTED! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO THAT STORY AND THE SEQUEL! I am unable to access that account anymore! But it is still me! AND this IS the LAST CHAPTER TO NEW FOUND LIFE and the sequel! Invader Zim is back of Earth with Dib, believing the worst to be behind him; but can this mighty Irken survive the changes headed his way
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: My old account luving2write4u7 has the story new found life posted on it. I know it's been a while. but my computer crashed, I lost a lot of stuff. and I can't access that account at all anymore so I started a new one to put up the last chapter of that story and post the sequel. NOTE: If you have not read NEW FOUND LIFE this will only confuse you! I am so so sorry for the long wait. life happens and I was discouraged when I lost my stories and computer. ANYWAY plz enjoy! ONCE MORE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO NEW FOUND LIFE! AFTER THIS CHAPTER I BEGIN THE SEQUEL! BACK IN ACTION!

Enjoy and comment plz!

Ch. 59

They ran. Those pathetic, coward's ran! As soon as the king and Prince were killed, it was as though some one released an 'every man for himself signal' and the remaining Ondskan's ran in the midst of the chaos of purple falling. Not all of them escaped though. Enraged Irken's managed to stop some. Red ran down to where purple was. As though remembering what happened. In a panicked desperation he skidded to his knees, and frantically sorted through the rubble.  
Zim groaned, helped down off of Zik's form by Dib, Zim mouthed thank you. Yet nothing more, as he watched in a sorrow he hadn't felt since myukie and spork….and a strange pity…saddened even more…to see Red. Like this. Huffing Red grabbed Purple from under the arms and yanked him out from under the ruble. Stumbling back down red held purple between his legs, against his chest. "Purple…no…no…you can't be…n-no."  
Red gently caressed his partners face, full of so much indescribable pain. Purple was covered in his own blood. Even his new white dress pants stained. He was dirty from the rubble and...not moving…at all. Tears forming slowly Red hugged him tightly clenching eyes shut, he allowed, for once….himself to cry. "I-I'm so sorry…so sorry purple…" Lowering his antenna's, Zim looked away from the sight hugging Dib, who cupped the back of his head. No… this can't happen…they can't take another Tallest. It wasn't right…it wasn't fair. It seemed every Irken watching felt the same as they all did like Zim and bowed their heads solemnly. It was such a sad sight. Even Dib, who wasn't a big fan of them, looked away.  
The mournful cries of Red echoed throughout the hall…the only sound to be heard. It broke everyone to listen too…it was pure with pain. indescribable. It was clear now that he cared for purple far more than he ever let on. Red cried hugging him tighter. He wouldn't let go! "I never told you…h-how important you are to me…I know I always made fun of you, and pushed you around…but the truth is. I'm lost without you…you are my best friend…my other half…and"  
Red whispered the last part so no one could hear; "I love you…" with that he broke down completely his cries coming out louder and louder. Zim pulled away from Dib to look, and sighed covering his eyes, as he teared up. The sight of red…the most strong and stoic of all, break down like this…was heart breaking. And Zim wasn't the only one chocked up by it.  
Then there was a soft groan. While soft and barely audible it caught every Irken's attention.  
Suddenly filling them with hope, Purple let out a sharp breath, gasping for air. Red didn't seem to notice as he kept sobbing, his head in one hand, one arm still hugging Purple. Slowly, purple opened his eyes, one hand rubbing his head. The pain coursing through him was horrid. Reaching up slowly Purple grabbed Red's hand and whispered "Mmmmh…red?…are you…crying…aww… I knew you cared." red's head snapped up, and he gasped happily eye's suddenly filled with childish joy, "PURPLE! Your….your OK!"  
Still sobbing, but this time with happiness red flung himself at him, wrapping his arms tightly around Purples form. Purple smiled weak, yet still teased "I knew you were a big softy for me red." Red shook his head pulling back only slightly as he stammered through tears "Well…the lengthy process for a new replacement it soo….extensive… and I cried thinking about the paperwork I had ahead of me!" Seeing their leader was ok everyone broke out into a loud roar of happiness. Zim grinned happily in pure joy as he hugged Dib tightly.  
Slowly Red helped Purple up, fully supporting his weight. As Purple had one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other around Red's shoulder. At the loud deafening applause Purple began weakly "Thank you…but the real hero. The one whom without, none of this would be possible, without him, we'd all be dead…is Zim!" Holding up an arm to Zim, Zim's face turned stark as the tallest stood before Red continued for his absolutely drained counterpart "Zim. You caused such a mess here today! The relic chamber that stood for centuries is destroyed, and we had to work alongside those who hate us…"  
Dib was about to lunge forward, how dare those two lecture Zim?! If it wasn't for him they would be DEAD! But then Red smiled, proud, and honored "And you are our hero." With that Red and Purple bowed before him. Zim felt his eyes widen, this was actually happening…he was…getting what he always wanted…recognition. And love. As soon as the tallest bowed every Irken in the room bowed before him as well.  
Looking around Zim felt his breathing quicken, it was like a dream. A glorious dream come true, Dib met Zim's gaze, smirked in pride, and bowed. Gir giggled happily jumping up and down and clapping. Standing back up, purple then announced, voice straining from his wound "Everyone! I give you…your new Tallest!" Zim gasped with a sharp "WHAT?!" There was a roar of approvement as each Irken clapped, cheered, and stomped there feet. Holding up both arms Zim hollered "NO!"  
Shocked everyone fell silent. Zim let out a breath, and approached his leaders "My tallest…thank you…so very much. This is what I always thought I wanted." red readjusted his hold on purple, asking "Thought?" Zim nodded humbly, "But I have to decline." The Irken's gapped in shock! No one EVER said no to being the next tallest! Red shared a look with Purple confused, Zim sighed "I learned a lot on Earth…About who I am…and…I will always be here. But only when I'm needed."  
Dib smiled, was he saying what he thought he was saying! "I am Irken…I'm proud, but you are the tallest. I could never be, Zim is too…high strung…and free. You deserve it. You two… make an incredible team, and Myukie would be proud. Besides, I have unfinished business on Earth…and I wish to return there. Permanently." The Tallest where confused, touched, but confused. They watched as Zim slowly walked over to Dib. Smiling Zim took his ring off, ignoring the amazed gasps as Dib was revealed as a human.  
Dib smiled, and in one loving movement they embraced in a passionate kiss. Dib lifted the Irken off of the ground, as Zim wrapped his arms around his neck. The tallest smirked at each other when Dib spun a happy Zim around, and looking at each other they shared a collective "OOOhhhh." When they parted Gaz wandered into the hall, her arms full of Ondskan weapons "I killed of bunch of those things…" dropping them on the ground, she threw her arms out "Your welcome." With that she flipped open her game station and wandered off.  
Zim and Dib shared a look, and laughed. Gaz never ceased in amazing them. Everything had an air of awkwardness, now that the fighting was over; no one knew what to do with themselves. The different species that helped with the fight, made there leave, all eager to get back to their own planets. And eager to find out if the Tallest would keep well to their promise. So for now the Irken's sat together, talking, eating, resting. Those wounded getting healed.  
Starting with purple, Zim sat with Dib, curled up to him on his lap, leaning into his chest. Dib rested his head atop Zim's, arms wrapped around his love. One hand rubbing his back, it slowly sunk in…Zim was his…he was finally his. They could be together. And nothing would ever get between them again. Zim purred happily, eye's drooping. Dib kissed the top of his head, trying to ignore the cluster of Irken's watching him.  
But it became harder and harder to do. Every move he made caused them to gasp in amazement, Dib was freaked out. He knew they had never seen anything like Dib before. They were whispering and pointing, "Wow…he's so…pale…" "How does he pick things up with five fingers?!" "No antennae's!" "What are those things on the side of his face?!" "WOW! He's moving!" Dib whined pulling away slightly "Zim…make them stop!" Zim perked up, angry that his relaxed state was interrupted.  
Turning Zim perked up his antennae's, pulled Dib close to his chest protectively and hissed "Get back! He's my human! MINE!" Startled the crowd quickly dispersed. Dib blushed embarrassed, as Zim growled lowering himself back into his human's arms. "You're not going to act like that on Earth are you?" Zim purred nuzzling into Dib "We'll see Dib, it depends on how the pregnancy goes."  
Dib's eyes went wide, oh man…he forgot about that! Zim was pregnant. With TWINS! Zim sensed his tension, kissing Dib's lips lightly "You may not survive this." Walking over Gaz plopped down next to them and growled at their kissing, hugging, and rubbing "Stop it. You two will plenty of time to mount each other later." Gir quickly ran over as well, and curled up on his master's lap.  
The small robot had a few burn marks, and a small nick with a couple wires poking out. Other than that he was fine, happily Gir listened to the steady beat of his maters chest cavity, and patted his tummy. To which Zim sighed deeply in content hugging Gir. For a while they sat there, in a comfortable silence. No one had yet to begin clean up, everyone was in that state of awe. Where it hadn't quiet sunken in yet, the fact that the war was over…and the Ondskan's where no more.  
Meanwhile behind a stand up curtain, purple sat on a table, shirt off, while red played temporary medic and wrapped gauze around his thin yet muscled frame. Purple's arm was also wrapped, and a bandage was on his head. Watching as purple hissed at how tight the wrapping was. It was clear all their people had a new found respect for the tallest. One forged by pure respect, amazement, and not fear. "My tallest…may I interrupt?"  
Red nodded as an Irken soldier hesitantly knocked, "Come on in." The soldier, bowed gratefully "I have finished the head count my tallest." Purple groaned cracking his back as the wrapping was pinned "And?" The soldier, not used to seeing any Irken show that much skin, let alone the tallest, kept his gaze on the floor, "Well my tallest, 360 Ondskan soldiers managed to escape."  
It sounded large but considering how many there were in the beginning, it was incredible. red, moved over to purple and draped a white blanket over his frame "Wow…only 360! That's incredible." Never before had he felt so proud, and red felt the same. One arm still around his bandage Purple got to his feet, as red asked "What about our own people?" The soldier looked back up, his eyes gleaming with pride. And emotion quickly infecting each Irken "although dozens where hurt, none of our men were killed."  
Purple swayed slightly, to which Red immediately held him; he hadn't recharged his Pak…so the help was welcomed. But neither were surprised, with the pent up aggression, planning, ambush and help it was no wonder they won. But now wasn't the time to gloat, they had to think of the big picture. Since some Ondskan's did escape Zim's life would be in danger, so maybe him staying on Earth, an uncharted planet.  
Was the perfect place for Zim to hide, at least hide out while he was pregnant, and until all remaining Ondskan's where captured. Nodding Red asked "That's fantastic, would you do me a favor and get Zim for me?" The soldier nodded, eager and happy, and quickly ran off. Red got purple to sit again, "Your hurt, you should take it easy." Purple whimpered childlike and was about to object when Zim turned the corner calling behind him "For the love of IRK Dib! I'll be right back!"  
The tallest smirked, Zim hoped up on the exam table, still wearing his ripped, bloodied, wedding gown. "My turn my tallest?" Red nodded, "Yes, and we must speak with you." Zim nodded taking off his ripped veil, laying it in his lap. "Very well." red began snapping on gloves, so he could exam Zim while they talked.  
"Well, Zim, 36 Ondskan's escaped. And with you being pregnant, and responsible for the Prince's death. We believe going to Earth really is the best thing for you." Zim nodded lying on his back, as red pushed at his abdomen, that was his plan anyway. Red continued "After all Earth is uncharted, the Ondskan's don't know about it. And while you're there we will oversee the mission to rebuild and free other planets. At the same time we will hunt down each last Ondskan."  
Zim sighed deeply, suddenly worried. What about the pregnancy? What was he supposed to do? "Very well my tallest. But…what about the pregnancy? Who will deliver?" red sat Zim up, scanning his PAK, while purple shrugged as though it were obvious "Well Zim, we have been studying and pulling research on every useful information we can get on your condition, and even though this hasn't happened…in… centuries I think you won't be due for at least six to seven months."  
red put in feeling Zim's chest for aggravations "But being a mix between Irken and Ondskan DNA it will most likely develop very quickly." Purple nodded "Don't worry Zim, you are not alone. We'll send you some with a large supply of medicine, and all the new equipment you may need. You're not alone anymore Zim. We'll be here." Zim smiled touch by what they said.  
Whipping his eyes Zim got to his feet, "Well your fine Zim." red announced, to which Zim nervously asked "And the smeets?" Chuckling the red clade tallest patted his stomach "There ok too." Deflating the Zim was so relieved, in the midst of the chaos Zim hadn't thought much about his babies. And worried he may have hurt them. Pushing aside the curtain the three were about to leave the make shift med station, but when they did every Irken stood there staring, jaw dropped, shocked and starring.  
Zim blushed, red and purple winced as Red murmured "Oh no… I forgot about the acoustics in this room." Zim took a step back, as everyone suddenly screamed in shock and in unison "YOUR PREGNANT?!" Dib grabbed Zim and pulled him close, as Red held up a hand, trying to sate the mob before they grew to out of control "Ok, ok! Please calm down! Yes Zim is pregnant…Zik took advantage. But remember these smeets are half of Zim."  
Purple continued for him, to the crowd of disbelieving Irken's. who had the same reaction the tallest had of course, "And this is an astounding thing…never before…at least in centuries has any Irken been with smeet…but we have to keep this quiet. No one can know. We do not want it getting back to any Ondskan's. And no one can know where Zim is hiding."  
Red smiled continuing "These smeets will be Irken, despite who their other donor is. And we will do anything to protect them." When the tallest finished explaining the situation, all the Irken's screamed ecstatically. Making to charge at Zim, wanting to poke and prod, and question this amazing feat! But Dib picked up Zim and Gir jumped in front of his master protectively with red eyes, weapons out. At that the mob slowly backed off.  
Dib chuckled, still holding Zim bridal style in his arms, kissing the Irken's cheek he asked "So…what now Zim?" Zim sighed happily, glad to let his human carry him, resting his head on Dib's shoulder "Let's go home Dib…to that filthy disgusting dirt ball planet." Dib rolled his eyes, but couldn't possibly be happier than in this moment. His sister, smirking by his side, and his lover…finally his "hehehe…you said it Zim…"  
Now they could be together, even though this wasn't the end. Not by a long shot. There was much more to come. But for now, they could be together. Forever…for Dib and Zim were one of the all-time favorite couples. No matter what happened, they could face it. Coming together for a tender kiss, the two ignored everything and everyone around them, they were together…and for now…that was enough.

The End…  
For Now…


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: and now the long awaited, on my part at least, sequel! plz comment and let me know what you think. I am open to all comments. hope you are enjoying it!

Ch. 1

Peace. Something under-rated and often taken for granted. No one knows how important it is, until it gets taken from you. For species across the galaxy, everyone rejoiced, having realized how special peace was. The Ondskan's were defeated. Once and for all, every Irken on the planet celebrated in the aftermath of the feeling of joy. Music played, dancing, and yes, this day would be marked…forever in history. Zim stayed for the celebration. That lasted a few days.  
It was such a joyous occasion for him that all the days mushed together in a blur. But he ate, danced, and had dozens of Irken's touching his stomach in wonder of his pregnancy. Even though it didn't show yet, they were all amazed. Zim relished in all this attention, proud, and acting more and more like himself, as he kept saying things like 'Yes, yes, I am AMAZING!' 'Hahahaha! Bask in the glory of ZIM!' Yet, all too quickly it was time to leave, though. Everyone gathered at Zim's new ship, to see him off.  
Zim was presented with brand new equipment, and all the supplies he would need. "Be safe Zim…watch out for mysterious ships." Red spoke in a worry, the tallest now wore a uniform similar to their old tallest uniforms. Only with slits down the sides of the long skirts, with black boots and leggings, Purple donning white boots and leggings. They had decided to abandon their hover belts, preferring to walk. Zim also wore his uniform he first came to Irk wearing, ignoring the fact that it was now a bit tight.  
Zim chuckled with a nod "Yes, yes, I shall my tallest. After all Zim is the greatest Pilot in the galaxy." Gaz snorted, as Purple chuckled, his wounds healed perfectly to the relief of Red and all of IRK "It has been…amazing Zim…we can't thank you enough." Red agreed "Remember Zim, take it easy. Don't put any unnecessary strain on your PAK." Zim nodded wanting to roll his eyes at the strange worry they both showed. But was touched by it and quickly hugged each of his leaders tightly. Dib cocked his head to the side, wondering if that was allowed or not? Pulling away Zim then hugged Sizz-lorr, who laughed nervously at the affection "Thank you Zim, please, come back soon…We will all miss you."  
Sizz-lorr handed Zim a big box "Here Zim, I put together of box of your favorite dishes…for the trip back." Zim went to grab it, only to have it grabbed by Dib. Who worried about Zim carrying anything to heavy, rolling his eyes Zim opened the hatch to his ship, allowing Dib and Gaz to board. Zim turned back toward his people and leaders, not saying anything Zim smiled and saluted. Red and Purple grinned, and in sync everyone saluted him back. With that Zim boarded his ship, everyone waved enthusiastically.  
There were cheers and hollers of "Goodbye Zim!" "Come back soon!" "INVADER ZIM ROCKS!" Proudly, and happily, Zim strode to the front of his large pristine, never before flown ship. Plopping down at the comfortable, cushy pilot's chair, Zim warmed up his engine, hovering above the surface of Irk. A feeling of de ja vue crawling over his skin. Gaz hung out in the back, Gir was loyally by his side, as Dib took the seat next to him. But before they took off Dib pointed outside "Zim…look…"  
Leaning up Zim felt his eyes widen at the sight before him. In bright lights far across the planet, was the words 'Goodbye Zim…our hero.' Tearing up Zim was unable to say anything, but touched the glass for a moment, before he flew away, for the long journey home.  
-hours later-  
Dib and Zim sat facing each other, just talking; Gir had fallen asleep curled up besides Gaz, who also slept, game station drooped down on her lap. The ship was in auto-pilot. "Are you scared?" Dib asked in a whisper, the glow from the stars creating a very calm yet romantic setting. Zim pondered that thought, his legs curled up to his chest, head resting on one hand on the seat "I'm not sure…everything is different…and it will only become more so that. Now that Invading has, become a distance memory…what will Zim do now?"  
Even though Zim didn't say yes, Dib knew he was scared. There was a lot to think about. Smiling softly, Dib took his hand "take it one day at a time…I'll be there like always…" Zim chuckled eyes darting down, and then back up "Well Dib-Human, you are like a fungus, impossible to get rid of." Dib cocked a brow, deciding to take that as a complement "Ooookay…thank you?" Zim felt the twinkle in his eyes die, as a thought suddenly struck him. These smeets he carried…were not Dib's.  
Once on Earth, how could Zim expect Dib to still be there, and take on an important parental role…when, they were not his in the first place? Smile fading Zim pulled his hand away from Dib, and turned onto his back, staring out at the stars, constellations, and beauty that passed them. Dib sat up concerned, as his love hugged his legs tightly; his antenna's drooping down low. "Hey," he began touching Zim's shoulder, "What's wrong?" Zim wanted to push him away, with an angry hiss, but found himself unable to.  
So instead he sighed deeply "I am pregnant Dib…" Dib cocked his head to the side, his voice nothing more than a whisper "Yeah…I know, and I know that's not what has you this upset…" Zim turned his head to look at Dib, his eyes glossing over "H-how can I…I…expect you to father children…who are not yours…" Dib quickly kneeled down in front of Zim, as the Irken continued whipping at his eyes "a-and…you are in your prime…it's not fair to s-saddle you down like this."  
Unable to finish it Zim put both hands over his face, unable to handle Dib agreeing with him. Shaking his head Dib gently pulled his hands away from his lovers face, cupped his cheek and whipped away the tears with his thumb. Zim's lip quivered, he leaned into Dib's touch, he was so warm…and Zim had forgotten how tall Dib was, he came to about his human's chest, much smaller than him. He had been disguised as Irken for so long. His jaw was well defined, dusted in stubble, broad shoulders, and Zim had forgotten…how much he loved his golden eyes.  
Dib seemed to be thinking along the same lines, he got used to being around Zim's size. Now that he was himself again, Dib smirked at how his hand was almost as big as the side of Zim's face. "Zim I love you…and they may not be my kids…but I want to be there father." Zim breathed in shakily, his voice barely audible "Do you…mean it… Dib?" Dib nodded, he did mean it. It was true he may be only 17, but, life for him seemed to bask in the realm of oddity, and completely insane.  
It was who he was, Dib the insane big headed boy. "I do Zim. I want to give these children…what I didn't have." Zim shifted, in content as Dib picked him up, sat down and settled the Irken in his lap. Calming down significantly as Dib rubbed his back, "What's that Dib?" Dib bit his lip, and whispered his voice cracking "A father…" Zim lifted his head, and looked into Dib's eyes. He hadn't thought of that at all, the fact that Dib didn't have the greatest relationship with his father.  
Not knowing what to say, Zim felt his heart go out to Dib, at the look of hurt clear in his eyes. Not saying anything, Zim hugged him tightly nuzzling the top of his head. He'd be there, just as strongly as Dib would be there for him. If they were going to start a family…it would not be easy.

In the dead of night, no sound being made, only crickets and the gently night breeze, shrouded by darkness Zim flew across the all too familiar setting of earth. Gir had his face pressed against the window in excitement, eyes darting at everything that passed. Zim felt that same sense of familiarity. To his astonishment the same abandoned dirt alleyway, that he called base for so long…was still there! Smirking Zim gently landed his ship, and dis boarded with Gir, Dib and Gaz.  
Stepping onto the sidewalk, side by side, the three of them were silent. It had felt like a lifetime…since they had been here. And oddly enough…no one would notice, so much had changed yet no one would notice. Dib looked around as though seeing his home for the first time "Wow…it's so…quiet." Gaz had to agree, it definitely was a complete 360 from Irk. "Heh…no wonder you call this place a pathetic dirtball." Zim smirked shrugging, compared to the usually boisterous, loud, bright and always active Irk.  
Earth was…a few centuries behind. For the longest time the three stood, and stared. In disbelief, they were home…it was over…it was finally over…Leaning against Dib Zim shrugged, he got used to sharing a room with all three of them, so he asked "Do you want to spend the night with Zim? According to the Earth calendar tomorrow is the last day of summer break." Gaz agreed only because she didn't want to face dadwithout Dib.  
Dib kissed the top of Zim's head and chuckled "Try and stop me babe. Besides I'm not eager to get home and have dad not notice we were gone ALL summer." Gir seemed off tonight though. He turned red briefly, scanned the neighborhood, took his master's hand, and pulled him closer to the ship, much to the surprise of Zim, who growled not trying to yell and wake up any humans "Gir! What do you think you're doing?! Release Zim!" Gir put his hand on the ship, immediately causing one of the slick computer panels to spin around; in his master's condition he didn't want him walking around not disguised.  
Zim pulled at his Sir Units grasp to no avail, man when did Gir get so strong! Unfortunately Dib and Gaz merely watched in amusement, as Zim pulled hissed and hollered. Gir ignored him completely and quickly pulled up the disguise menu on the holographic computer, choosing one quickly, he released his grip on Zim just as a long tube erupted from the ship and slammed down around the shocked Irken. Gaz chuckled at the screams of "Oh no not THIS AGAIN! ARGH! Ohh the PAIN! Why does it still HURT!" While Gir quickly hopped eagerly into his doggy suit. That for some reason he had kept in his head.  
The tube pulled back, revealing an angry, yet disguised Zim. He wore a black wig, with long bangs on one side dyed red, contacts, a black button up, maroon vest, navy faded skinny jeans and a studded belt. Dib openly laughed clapping his hands, not noticing how Gir pushed the electronic drill into the ground. Zim spun on his heal angrily "You think this is funny?!" Dib nodded "I forgot how bad your disguise is!" Zim bared his teeth, as the two siblings laughed at him.  
He didn't get the chance to say anything though as with loud bangs, the frame of the house erupted, wires and tubes stuck into the houses around it like a leach, the ship was raise up on a platform, the fence, lawn gnomes, and pink flamingo appeared. The rest of the house took place, the roof slammed shut and the large satellite dish clanked together. At that point car alarms where going off, and neighbors where poking their heads out to see what the commotion was.  
Gir pushed the front door open and waved happily "HI!" suddenly feeling very stupid, Zim huffed like a bull, blushing, man was his base always that…ugly? And marched into the house, Dib and Gaz still laughing as they followed him, they could deal with the drama tomorrow. For now, even for Zim, being together…was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks for the nice review! And sorry about the crunched chapter, to be honest I thought I may be hard to read, but I had previously been working all day and came home and worked on y computer to get this set up. SO I was annoyed and just wanted to post it. Lol sorry. Hope this is better. Plz enjoy and let a comment! I am open to suggestions! There's always room for improvement! Enjoy the fluffy goodness of this chapter! Or at least my version of it. Comment plz!

Ch.2

Dib had to talk to his dad. He had procrastinated long enough. Zim was already two months pregnant, which considering the strange circumstances looked to be about four months and considering he was pregnant with twins he looked even farther along. Of course he had been right, his dad didn't notice there absence at all. Dib took a deep breath; he was pacing around his living room, torn. It was Saturday night, his dad usually dropped by for about an hour or two. On one hand he was worried about Zim; this pregnancy was brutal on him.

And pretty rough on Zim to.

One minute the alien was sobbing, than screaming at him in anger, than crying about Dib hating him. Dib lost track of how many things Zim threw at him while screaming 'This isn't your fault Dib but somehow it's YOUR FAULT!' Zim was even eating food that made him sick, because he just craved it! Dib just wanted those kids to be born! It was brutal!

On the other hand he didn't want to talk to his dad; his dad had always been a man of science. And this whole situation went against EVERYTHING he always believed and studied. Dib took a deep breath sitting down on the couch; he would just have to be bluntly honest. No matter what might happen. Just then, like on que, the door opened and Professor Membrane strode in. Dib jumped up immediately, heart racing "Oh hello Son." Dib took a deep breath "Look dad we need to talk."

His dad nodded putting down a thick folder "Alright Son, what is it this time? Goblins in the basement again?" even though his father was chuckling Dib didn't think it was very funny. "I'm serious dad. I need you to listen to me and don't interrupt." The professor seemed to read how tense his son with, and merely nodded crossing a leg. Dib took a deep breath standing in front of his dad "Ok…so…Dad…I need to be honest with you." Dib took another deep breath. God, how was he supposed to say this?

"I'm seeing someone." Before his dad could grow excited, and question him, Dib quickly elaborated "I'm in a relationship with Zim. Who is not only an alien, but is now pregnant with another alien's offspring." Man he sounded crazy! His dad was quiet for a minute, before he started laughing "Ok son, ok! You got me! Hahaha!" with that Membrane stood up ready to go down to his lab. Dib groaned throwing his head back "Dad! I'm not KIDDING! Zim is an Irken from the planet Irk! And over the summer we went to Irk in his space ship because he was betrothed to the Prince of the Ondskan's, the enemy of Irken's!"

"I was disguised as Zim's servant, and I made a stupid mistake, Zim's fiancé was going to kill me, Zim slept with him to distract him and save my life! Then Zim got knocked up, and at the wedding all the Irken's rebelled and killed the Prince, king and most of the other Ondskan's. So now Zim's leaders are trying to hunt down the last of them while Zim hides out on Earth." Once he was done Dib stood there panting, frustrated and just hoping a little of what he said got through! Membrane stared at his son for a long few minutes, before he nodded "Okay….um…you really thought this out didn't you?"

Letting out a breath the professor chuckled shaking his head "look son, if you're trying to come out of the closet, you don't need to weave some elaborate story. It's ok with me!" Dib's jaw dropped, as he half shrieked "DAD! That's not what i'm trying to tell you!" he had no problem with gay people, but he wasn't gay, was he? Hell at this point Dib had no clue what he was, he was dating a pregnant alien…was there even a word for that? His dad patted his shoulder "It's ok son, after all I'm a man of SCIENCE! You can't help who you attracted to." Dib rolled his eyes rubbing his face with one hand.

Throwing on his coat Dib pushed his dad out the door, if his dad wouldn't believe what he said than Dib would just have to show him. "I always thought you were a bit to obsessed with your little foreign friend." Membrane continued as he was led outside, Dib shook his head "Just follow me dad…." On the way there Professor Membrane continued prattling on and on about how the world was continuously changing and more things were becoming accepted. So his son shouldn't be so afraid to tell others.

Dib ignored him, at this point there was nothing he could say to his dad to convince him. His dad was one of those men who only believed what was right in front of him. Once at Zim's base, Dib was so irritated! He clenched his jaw at the words "Maybe I can host a pride parade son! Would you like that?" huffing through his nose Dib barked finally after a massive amount of self-control "Dad! I have no idea what dating a pregnant alien makes me! If you won't believe your own SON! Than fine! Look for yourself!"

With that Dib threw open the front door, and right there. Sitting on the couch, was Zim.  
Not in disguise, wearing one of Dib's apathetic T-shirts, afghan on his lap, eating a pint of rocky road ice cream. Zim perked his antenna's straight up spoon in mouth, his eyes darted around to Gir who was happily leaning against his pregnant belly, to Dib who stared jaw clenched at his dad, then back to his snack, taking the spoon out of his mouth Zim waved "Greeting Human parental unit..."

Professor Membrane promptly took off his goggles, staring. For a moment Dib wondered if he snapped his dad's mind. For his father stood there frozen. But then his dad began pointing and babbling incoherently "What? What!? An-an-an- REAL! Al-al-ALIEN! But! Th-th-that's….impossible! NO! Your impossible! My son isn't insane! HE'S NOT INSANE?! WHAT!? AAHHHHHHH!"

Zim winched with a small shake of his head, as the professor turned on his heal and ran off screaming waving his arms in the air "AAAAHHHHHH! RUN! EVERYBODY RUN IN PANIC! ALIENS ARE REAL! AHHHHHHHHH!" Dib rolled his eyes, there was no way he was going after his dad. So with a shrug Dib closed the door, and settled down next to Zim who asked timidly "Plan B hmm?" Dib nodded with a smile accepting a second spoon he was offered "Yep." Zim took another bite with a nod, settling against Dib "Ahhhh….."  
-

Gaz gave her father about a week. Before she confronted him, after all it was a lot to take in. especially for world famous professor membrane. But after she deemed enough time had passed, she headed to her dad's office one morning and strode into his office. Professor membrane dropped what he was doing in surprise "Daughter?! What are you doing here? And how an earth did you get by security!?" Gaz shrugged sitting on the edge of his desk "I walked." Membrane snapped the cap back on his marker with a sigh, as his daughter asked "Dad we need to talk."

Her dad shook his head "What are you going to tell me that you're dating Bigfoot." Gaz rolled her eyes "I'm serious." Membrane sat heavily in his chair "So am I, forgive me but I'm having trouble wrapping my mind around all this. Aliens are real…and my son…is dating one that's pregnant…" Gaz shrugged, she personally didn't care what her stupid brother did. As long as he wasn't sitting at home mopping or being obsessed than she wouldn't have to kill him and that was a plus "He's your son…it shouldn't matter, as long as he's happy."

Membrane shook his head rubbing his temple; there was so much to think about.  
This changed everything he believed his whole life! What else was his son right about? What else had Dib told him that he'd just waved off? Gaz studied her dad's expression, "Look, you need to accept that Dib is not you. He's not going to get into real science, and he's not going to take over the company. The sooner you realize that, the better. Dib's stubborn; he's going to do what he loves, even if it is crazy." Membrane looked up at his daughter and spoke softly "I have accepted that…but how can I accept this?"

Gaz scoffed, why did he have to over analyze everything? Why does it matter? Two people in love…what's so hard?! "Dad…do you remember when mom died?" Membrane bowed his head, throat closing; he leaned his head on one hand and nodded. Gaz continued albeit softer "You threw yourself into your work. You didn't go to the funeral, and you couldn't look at me for a year." Gaz didn't remember much about her mother, but she did know she looked just like her. Membrane didn't budge, but Gaz knew she had his attention.

"You still don't look me in the eye. Dib found somebody he loves, and who loves him back. He's happy, now what do you want, him to be happy, or turn into the kinda of guy who is obsessed with work and ignores his children?" Membrane looked up at his daughter, tapping his chin "Gaz you know I-" Gaz interrupted him "This has nothing to do with loving your kid's dad. We needed you when mom died, and all you did was work. You were and still aren't around, we pretty much grew up without any parents, you're at the point where you can either have a relationship with your son and your grandkids. Or not." With that Gaz hopped down from his desk and was about to walk out.

But she paused at the doorway, "Dib loves you dad. All he wants is your time, and respect. You don't have to agree, you just have to support…but it's up to you." With that she left the room.

"Ok so it says screw slot A into side bar C." Zim explained. He sat in a cushy rocking chair, with assembling a crib instructions in his lap. Gaz leaned against the unpainted wall recording the scene, Dib sat on the floor with crib pieces all around him. The three had decided to set up the twins room, Zim wanted the computer to do it automatically. But Dib convinced him to do it traditionally. Dib hit his thumb by accident with the hammer and swore loudly "OH FU-"

Zim hissed hugging his stomach protectively "DIB! Bite your tongue! I don't want the babies exposed to that!" Gaz chuckled as Dib rolled his eyes "They can't understand me!" Zim narrowed his gaze "Yes they can…" he paused rubbing his stomach, then spoke a bit gentler "Every time you talk…they start kicking me like crazy…" Dib took his thumb out of his mouth, and smiled "Really?!" Zim nodded softly. Still grinning Dib quickly went to his side, got to his knees and put both hands on his stomach.

Grinning evilly "Babies…if you can hear me! Kick mommy! Kick mommy like crazy!" Zim yelped shoving Dib away "OWWW! NO! Stop it! I will destroy you DIB!" Dib laughed nervously "Ok, ok, give mommy a break…or I'll face doom." Zim sighed deeply in relief when the kicking stopped, "Ugh…not even born yet and they already love you more."

Dib chuckled "Man…does that hurt?" Zim shrugged "No…it's hard to explain." Just when he was about to kiss Zim's stomach there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up and was shocked at who was there. Gaz lowered the camera, while Dib stood up stunned "Dad?" Professor membrane stood in the doorway, nervously, rubbing one arm "Hey…I was wondering…can I…join you?" Dib shared a look with Gaz, who let a small smirk appear, then Zim, who grinned happily tearing up.

Looking back at his dad Dib nodded, "Of course you can." Professor membrane sighed deeply and grinned. And for once the whole family was together. He may not have said much…but to Dib and Gaz…it said a lot. It said he was trying. And over time there relationship with him would grow. Because there family.

A/N: Yeah I know Gaz was OOC but I felt that was a necessary scene, and I was too happy with it to change it! Hope you liked! Plz leave a comment and let me know! thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I apologize that this took longer than it should have. I have personal issues that I am working through. But either way! I hope you enjoy! please comment! let me know if you have any ideas, or critiques. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a couple days.

Ch. 3

-Four Months Later-

Zim was now six months along, and the pregnancy was at the end of its term, much to the relief of Dib. It was so brutal! The usual thin petit alien looked like a snake that swallowed a giant ball. His stomach was huge, yet the rest of him was still thin. Save for the swollen ankles. A lot had changed though, Dib was closer to his dad than he ever thought possible. It was something the paranormal teen always wanted but never thought possible. They spent hours just talking, working on setting up for the babies.

And Dib even worked with his dad in the lab sometimes. It was clear professor membrane was trying very hard. He even took the month the babies were due off! And spent hours talking with Zim, amazed by him completely and wanting to know everything about him. To which Zim was more than happy to oblige, Zim even showed him his lab and took him up in the space ship. Professor membrane was SO excited that he fainted both times.

Even Gaz seemed happier. She didn't show it, but Dib could tell. It seemed too good to be true. And it left Zim and Dib on edge. Worried, scared, that something would happen. They just hopped it didn't happen during the birth. Currently Zim sat watching TV; Dib was out with Professor Membrane buying the last of the baby stuff. Zim really wanted to go but he had VERY STRICT orders to stay off his feet. The tallest were arriving soon to induce labor, he was scared, beyond scared. During this whole pregnancy Zim felt it just dragged!

But now that the day was here, Zim was forced to face realty. The realty of how was he going to be a mother? What was he supposed to do? What if he didn't love them? What if they didn't love him? What if they looked…weird? What if he forgets to feed them?! Zim had no idea how to parent! he barely understood the concept of parents! how was he supposed to do it?! Currently the Irken sat on the couch, leaning against several pillows, covered by a blanket. There were wrappers and containers from take out, a variety of snacks and drinks.

He had out grown Dib's shirts, and now had to wear as he called them fat cloths. In reality they were maternity clothes. Zim sighed clicking through the channels. He was trying to keep his mind OFF of what was soon to happen, but everything he watched…was…eerily reminding him of his issue's. "This just in! five year old Darren was abducted right off of his front lawn this morning!" Zim's breath hitched as he switched channels quickly "And when my child turned fourteen… he ran away for the fifth time…"

Zim pouted with a small whine changing channels to an odd after school special. There was a kid walking down the street all alone and happy as a clam, then a big black van pulled up "Hey Kid do you like candy?!" the child clapped happily "Yeah! A whole bunch!" The man chuckled opening the passenger's side door "Well I gotta whole bunch! Just for you!" The kid giggled happily jumping in. Zim was frozen in shock, as the special stopped, the picture of the kid almost getting into the van turned grey and a man in a suit walked on screen.

"This does happen, a lot! Have responsibility for your children, and teach your kids. There your kids, and if this happens. You're a bad parent!" the words bad parent appeared on screen in red, Zim teared up with a sharp whine and promptly changed the channel. "And now back to Dr. Bill!" Zim cocked his head to the side, as a blonde women spoke from a seat from across from the strange Phycologist, "I just don't know what to do Doctor! My daughter is only fifteen! She's too young to have a kid!" Dr. Bill nodded softly "Yes, teenage parents are a growing problem. But since she is pregnant all you can do is try to atone from your mistakes. After all she will need you; teenagers are the worst kind of parents."

Jaw dropped Zim threw the remote at the Tv in a rage, causing it to crack and turn off. Dib was going to be a teenage parent! Zim burst into tears, as his breathing got faster and faster, and more hysterical. Oh no! This was terrible! He couldn't be a parent! There was no way! Just then the front door opened and Professor Membrane strode in, "evening Zim, how are you feeling? Wait till you see what we bought! Dib's bringing in the rest." He put down several large bags, about to show off all the things he bought. But when he finally noticed Zim was in tears, he bolted to his side.

"Zim what on Earth is the matter?" Zim hiccupped whipping away tears, yet still crying "D—d-dib is going t-t-to be a te-te-teenage parent!" Professor membrane slowly patted his back "Um…ok." Zim continued crying "What am I going to do?! This is terrible! I don't know how to be a parent!" Professor membrane shrugged with a light chuckle "Don't worry so much Zim, you are not alone, and being a parent…" Zim looked up at him calming down a bit rubbing his stomach and whipping at his eyes "Hits you the instant you see your child for the first time."

Zim smiled sniffling, "Really?" Membrane nodded softly, to which Zim chuckled softly, groaning as the twins kicked him again. Professor membrane flinched excitedly sitting on the edge of the couch "Oh…may I?" he asked wanting to touch his stomach, Zim nodded pulling away the blanket and pulling up his shirt, revealing his very huge stomach, littered with stretch marks. Membrane went wide eyed taking off one glove and putting his hand of the belly. After a moment he laughed heartily "Wow! They sure can kick!" Zim nodded, suddenly feeling very tired, and sick of all the emotional crap!

Membrane continued "You are big Zim. I mean wow! Even Dib's mother wasn't this big when she was pregnant with him!" at those words Zim went bug eyed, antennas drooping as he shrieked "I'm bigger than the mother of Dib and his giant head! WAAHH!" Membrane jumped up in fear as Zim burst into tears again, sobbing very audibly. Dib took that moment to walk through the front door carting several large bags of baby stuff. "Ok I think I got-Zim?!" Dib stopped dead mid-sentence when he saw Zim sobbing.

Dropping his bags Dib flew to his side and wrapped his arms around his love "Dad?! What did you do?!" Membrane stuttered nervously "I-I-I didn't mean anything!" Shaking his head Dib rubbed Zim's back as the alien clung to him. "Dad, don't you have to go meet Gaz at Bloaty's?" nodding nervously Membrane quickly strode out "Oh…um...yes of course. I'll see you later." When he was gone Dib quickly shushed his love "Ok Zim, ok, calm down, everything's ok."

Zim screamed in rage shoving the human off of him "SHUT UP DIB!" Dib winced in fear, not knowing what to say to make him feel better, he had learned the hard way that when Zim was like this, than the best was to just give him sweets and say I love you a lot. So slowly with much caution he pulled out a candy bar and presented it to him. Zim hissed baring his teeth "Oh yeah that's great Dib! Make me FATTER!" sweating Dib nervously tried to pull it away only to have Zim snatch it angrily "Your taking my food! Do you want my babies to STARVE!" Dib's eyes darting away as he stammered "Um, um, um, I love you." Zim munched on the candy still growling like a lion, eyes focused on Dib, but he seemed to be sated…

for now.

Dib didn't want to push his luck, but he had to know when the tallest would be here "So when are your leaders getting here?" Zim shrugged whipping chocolate from his lip "Tonight…" Dib slowly scooted closer "Are you scared?" Zim finished the candy with a flush at how close Dib was now "Yes." Dib wrapped his arms around Zim from behind, pulled him onto his lap and rubbed his stomach "Don't be, I'll be with you." Zim nodded sleepily leaning against his human "I'm going to apologize before time Dib…during the labor, I might hurt you."

Dib winced but said nothing as Zim feel asleep. Well…he expected as much.

A while later everyone was gathered at the base, waiting for the tallest to show up. Gir dug through bags of baby stuff curiously, while Gaz sat watching TV, Professor membrane was upstairs in the nursery installing a star gazer night-light, that erupted a very realistic night time sky that moved and changed across the ceiling and walls. Zim was so antsy! His leaders would be here anytime now! And the only who seemed nervous was HIM?!

Zim sighed shifting to the edge of the sofa, wanting to get up and stretch for a minute. Rocking back and forth Zim attempted to stand but was unable to, whining childishly Zim ignored the laughter of Gaz. Dib shook his head "Do you need help?" Zim hissed angrily "No! The almighty Zim is perfectly capable of standing on his own!" Pushing up again Zim only plopped back down, Kicking his feet Zim hollered loudly "RRRR GIR!" In a quick swoosh Gir flew down in front of his master happily, wearing a bonnet, a diaper, holding a rattle and sucking on a pacifier.

Zim rolled his eyes "Gir…have you been getting into the baby stuff again?" Gir giggled "No." Zim hissed, why did he have to do this all the time! "Are you lying to me?" Gir giggled even louder shaking the rattle back and forth "Yeah!" Dib scooted back as a look of rage crossed Zim's features, his eye twitched and his teeth barred. Gaz rolled her eyes "here it comes."

Meanwhile three nervous Irken's just entered the Milky Way galaxy. "Red! Why couldn't you just go without me! We don't all need to be there!" Red rolled his eyes; he was flying the ship with much stealth, trying hard not to be spotted, while Purple sat nervous and freaking out behind him. Skoodge was out back double checking the supplies. He came along to act as the 'body guard' when the tallest left. An Ondskan soldier had been spotted very close to the Milky Way galaxy and the Tallest wanted a soldier with Zim to protect him and the smeets.

Zim wasn't pleased with that, but was more comfortable when it was his friend Skoodge. "Purple you are the wimpiest Tallest I ever met." Purple scoffed shaking his head "Am not! This is why you were going to be a royal food taster and I was going to be the high priest." Red cocked a brow at him, chuckled, then sneered sarcastically "Oh really? Ok well how about I drop you off and you can deliver the smeets yourself hmm? After all the high priest is the one who delivers royalty."

Purple went bug eyed and yelped "WHAT?! NO! no, no, no! Yuck! No! How about we just drop off Skoodge and run away!" From out back red could here Skoodge let out a loud high pitched whimper of protest. Rolling his eyes Red quickly called Zim's base as Earth came into view "Forget it Pur we are all going. And that's final." Purple still was scared but he fell silent as a video feed came up, showing a frazzled, freaked out Dib who screamed in relief "FINALLY! When are you coming!" Red cocked his head to the side as he heard screaming, banging and crashing in the background "Dib-human…um…we are here and requesting permission to land."

Dib ducked off screen as a large book flew by his head "PLEASE LAND! PLEASE! Deliver these damn kids!" chuckling red nodded ending the feed. Purple rubbed his stomach "Oh…I feel like I'm going to be sick." Red rolled his eyes "Not in this ship you're not, it's brand new."


End file.
